Wanted: Healer for My heart
by TenderGraces
Summary: Kurt and Blaine was over because Kurt wanted to return to his real home. Sebastian was ready to help other gay teens at Dalton. Noah had bittersweet custody of his daughter and Finn was tired of Rachel and her Rachel centric view of the world. As they find their way back to their home and their families they realize that home really is where the heart is. T for now. Will be M .
1. Meeting and Greetings

Another story when I have so many in limbo but this one will be a bit different. I love Kurt more than what should be normal and I often think he could break so much more stereotype in Glee canon. I like the unexplored facets of his personality, so in this he is a accomplished Physician Assistant, he went to New York but he misses home. This is an homecoming story because sometimes you need to leave somewhere to realize how much you love it. Will it be a bed of roses? No. Neither is New York. If you don't remember it in canon, then it's AU. In this Sebastian family is accepting and just like what I would want him.

Pairings: Kurt/Sebastian, Finn/Rachel, Finn/Mercedes, Sam/David. Will become Mature later on.

* * *

Blaine Anderson was an asshole. That was the only conclusion Kurt Hummel could draw; all the little side comments, the emotional manipulation, all the feelings of not being good enough, when Blaine was the one cheating. He had convinced himself that all relationships go through hard times and that if he just tried harder, did more then Blaine wouldn't have to be so critical of him.

It's ironic that Kurt, the flamboyant one was the one who yearned to return to Lima. He did get to live part of his dream, he was in New York for college and finally he had settled on a career that he felt would lead him to fulfillment, everyone had expected him to go into theatre or fashion but Kurt Hummel love to break the mold every so often. So, it was packing to return to Lima that Kurt realized he needed to print another copy of his itinerary and asked to use Blaine laptop. Blaine seemed nervous but Kurt had put it down to him moving away and their future uncertainties. Blaine, who had cut off contact with the majority of his family to move to New York couldn't understand why Kurt wanted to leave New York for Ohio. The small town was where Kurt was bullied and chased out of his school by homophobic idiots who never tried to think outside the box.

As Kurt was about to log out of his e-mail he saw an IM pop-up, before he was able to close it out, he realized that this was obviously someone who knew Blaine quite well. Blaine, who had told Kurt his recent actions made him doubt his ability to be faithful, was cheating. Blaine who started to make comments about how Kurt looked without a shirt, whose little digs at Kurt body had Kurt reluctant to have sex and never with the light on. Blaine who never said, "I love you" anymore and only smiled when Kurt said it. All this time he was cheating and projecting his behavior unto Kurt. Blaine's action over the past few weeks made sense and turning to Blaine he told him his boyfriend just IM'd him. Kurt silently finished packing knowing that if he argued Blaine would find some way to turn this around on him. So, he just finished gathering his things has he listened to Blaine ramble about the entire thing and how he forced him to cheat.

* * *

At twenty-five Sebastian Smythe had quite a few things going for him. In his junior year at college he had started seeing a therapist and he made so much progress getting to the root of his promiscuity. He had loved living in California and with a Masters in Education he was returning to his Alma mater to be the new English teacher. He hoped that he would be able to help the many gay teens that sought out Dalton's zero tolerance policy and show them that it did get better. There was no reason for them to suffer in silence or to suffer alone. It wasn't the business executive that his father wanted or the politician his grandfather desired but his family was slowly understanding the fact that Sebastian did things his way and while they weren't too pleased they had made their own way and wouldn't force him to settle for less than what he thought he deserved.

When his family had first heard about his sexual history they had been surprised more than anything. Sebastian had always instinctively known his family loved him and accepted him but a part of him wanted to see how far he could push them away so he wouldn't disgrace his family. His parents had wanted to know where he had even gotten the idea that he was a disgrace to them because they had never sugarcoated their thoughts on his behavior before and his father was none too pleased to hear it was the thoughts of his second in command that had begun making veiled insults towards his son. He had wished his son had told him earlier but they had made strides in their relationship since then.

Sebastian had received job offers from all over the country. He knew that his family connections played a part of that but he had wanted to return to Ohio to be closer to his ailing grandparents. The last time he had visited their home his grandmother seemed so fragile and his grandfather seemed to be moving in slow motion. And, to hear from his family that they had hired a highly recommended Physician Assistant to lead his care who graduated LIU and was offered at least three jobs with well recognized doctors.

He'd worry that this was some crook that was trying to scam his grandparents or something but his father had assured him that everything had checked out and he shouldn't worry so much but old habits were hard to break. He had weeks before school started and he planned on getting reacquainted with his family. It was going to be weird living with them so close by, he didn't live the life he use to but he wasn't a nun and his hands could only do so much. He was sure he had to find a way to get his grandfather away from the idea that him staying with them was a good idea; he really should get a place closer to Westerville. He had tried to bring it up but then he had heard that the PA was going to live in during the week he felt it was better to hang around for a while and make sure no one was taking advantage of his family.

* * *

Kurt never thought he'd enjoy being back in Lima so much. He missed it and he missed his family but he never thought he'd miss the actual place and even the people. His Dad was happy he was home and until his job started he was helping his Dad out with the shop. It was nice whenever he ran into an old friend.

Kurt had run into Noah Puckerman, graduate from Ohio State University and music teacher for Lima local middle school. He apparently loved his job and made up for not going away to college by travelling as often as he could. He had invited Kurt over for dinner with his family and while he and Kurt had stayed in contact while Kurt was in New York, he saw how much more real the confidence Kurt displayed was and that façade he wore throughout High school gone.

Noah, Kurt had learned was in touch with Beth, they wrote letters and e-mailed and Skype and she visited him during the summers and even called him Dad. She would be coming in a few weeks to stay and Noah had told him that Shelby was sick and needed some extended treatment and wanted Beth to attend at least the first half of the school year with him. It was bittersweet for Noah, to have that amount of time with his daughter would be awesome but to know that Shelby might not get better scared him. Beth, even though she didn't know had already lost Quinn to adoption and it wouldn't be fair to her to lose Shelby to death.

Kurt had listened as Noah spoke about how much he wanted to take the situation and just make it better but he couldn't and that frustrated him to no end. Kurt remembered how he felt when he lost his mother and wished that pain on no child but he told Noah that fortunately Shelby's illness was caught very soon and her chances of success were still good. They had gone back to planning what to do with the remainder of the summer for Kurt, Beth and Noah.

LINE

Sebastian loved being home. He'd spend time with everyone who still lived in the general area and caught up with those who didn't develop a complex about their success. Its weird how Sebastian was the one who had arrogance issues at Dalton and now he was much calmer than he was before.

He'd nearly had a heart attack this morning when he heard voices coming from the kitchen. Julie usually ushered everyone into the dining room to eat because of her nervousness with her _employers_ walking on tile floors at their age. So, when he walked in and heard a voice he knew he should remember he was so caught up in watching his grandfather do hand curls with a can of tomato sauce that he didn't focus on the face of the person helping him.

"Sebastian, you've decided to join us." He heard his grandmother said.

At the name Kurt's head snapped up. He hadn't seen Sebastian in years. They had developed a briefly amicable friendship after Dave's attempted suicide attempt but he hadn't kept in touch after high school. A few years ago he had asked Blaine if he had heard from him and thinking back he don't remember Blaine answering.

"Sebastian!" Kurt exclaimed. He almost hugged him before he decided against it. He offered a handshake instead.

"Do I still smell like craigslist?" Sebastian asked while he did what Kurt was reluctant to do and hugged him. He knew the voice sounded familiar, but seeing left no doubt in his mind that New York treated Kurt well.

Kurt blushed and laughed at the reminder of his less than stellar past with Sebastian, he was surprised that it was Sebastian family he was working with, he never made the connection but he wasn't adverse to it.

Ass Kurt went to help Joseph, Sebastian had a chance to check out Kurt's ass and the view was amazing. Even in those scrub style pants he could see the lean muscle and the tautness of it all. He knew Kurt was a health nut in high school but he looked far from starved. He trailed his eyes up Kurt's body and was in the process of trailing them back down when he say that his grandmother Eileen was staring at him knowingly. Julie laughed as she walked with Kurt to the back garden.

Sebastian was glad that he didn't have to worry about some scammer trying to defraud his grandparents but he hadn't had a relationship in so long that he while he didn't want to rush into anything, he was interested in getting to know Kurt better, much better.

* * *

Noah wasn't prepared to have Beth here so early but Shelby had called last night after Kurt left and told him that her surgery was cleared and she'd book her for the first flight out.

So, here he stood at Columbus International waiting to for his little girl to come through the gate. He always felt a surge of pride whenever a flight attendant asked him to sign the papers accepting Beth into his care and he knew this time would be no different.

Beth saw him before Noah saw her. He thinks she has Daddy Sonar because no matter how crowded it is she always squeals and tugs relentlessly on the flight attendants hand until they are forced to trot along in their heels and hope they don't fall.

It's always the same thing, Beth jumps on his leg until he picks her up and then they exchange kisses and I love you's and she continue to squeals. He knows that he really should show his ID and sign for her passport but he hasn't seen her in so long and even though she'll be there the welcome backs are just as important because each one means she'll leave one day.

He hears her waking up before he sees her in the rear view and he hopes she won't mind the changes to the place, he's left her room unfinished so that she can help set it up and feel more attached to it.

"Daddy, why doesn't Mom love me anymore?" Beth asks him and his heart breaks because she sounds so resigned to the idea that doesn't love her anymore and he isn't sure what to say because he doesn't want to get her hopes up with the surgery but he doesn't want to not tell her and has her thinking that Shelby doesn't love her because he thinks Shelby loves her more than air itself. More than any trophy from any national title show choir and so he tells her what he knows is the truth "Mom loves you Beth and you know that. She isn't feeling too well and Daddy missed you and wanted to spend some time with you so we decided for you to stay with Daddy."

He hopes she doesn't ask any questions but she's his child after all and he remembers what he was like when he was younger and he knows there will be more questions and he knows what it's like to feel deserted by a parent and he knows how she feels and the only solace he can find in the situation is not Shelby won't be going anywhere willingly.

* * *

Kurt sees the calls from Blaine. He doesn't answer. He barely convinced his Dad not to take a flight to New York but he knows that agreement is barely being honored on Burt's part. Blaine had apparently gotten Rachel involved and he was more than shock when Finn had told her to butt out. Apparently college and real world experience had given Finn the balls he never had in high school.

Finn has been hinted to him that he wants to break up with Rachel, he said the Bronx is an harden place and while Rachel loves living in New York he hates the fact that he had to go to the zoo to see a cow and really, he thinks Rachel is cheating with her director for her latest play. He knows she'll deny it but he won't stay here for much longer. He's already put in for a transfer to the Barnes and Nobles in Lima. He was relieved when a new district opened up and he was more than ready to manage more than one store.

Kurt see's Finn number flashing on the screen and runs to answer. Finn is trying to surprise Carole and Burt with his homecoming a feat that's proving impossible because twice today Carole has called Finn and it went straight to voicemail ad Rachel isn't answering her phone and it's not like Kurt is in New York anymore to check on them and Kurt is pretty sure Burt is ready to call the police and report Finn missing.

Kurt can't bear the look his dad is giving him because Burt knows that Kurt knows something, he has a sixth sense Kurt thinks but really Burt knows all of Kurt's tells and it's reassuring that he's never seen Kurt's tells about anything important.

"I'm going to pick up a friend from the airport." Kurt says before giving them anytime to ask him any questions. He runs into his car when he hears his phone ringing, "Dad, it's a good surprise I promise" and disconnect Burt's call because he's pretty sure Carole is a step from hysteria and he knows that it'll be worth it when they see Finn tonight.

Finn is standing at the airport pick up and he doesn't even let Kurt stop the car before he's trying to jump in and he's staring out the window

* * *

Sebastian loved his family but times like these he hates them. His grandfather spent the last thirty minutes singing the praises of his therapist and his grandmother another thirty minutes on Kurt's voice and "did I mention we all caught Sebastian checking him out?" and his mother is insistent that the next family dinner should extend to Kurt and Julie who his mother misses and never gets to spend time with anymore. Sebastian is sure Julie thinks his mother is crazy but their relationship is special, they met as friends in college and when Julie fell pregnant and was all alone his mother had sent her home to meet her family. Julie had unfortunately miscarried not long after and eventually went back to college but she saw the Smythe as family. In public she was their employee but when it was family Julie let her hair down and laugh. Sebastian's uncle had proposed to her a few years before and while he thought Julie hung the stars, Julie thought he made the stars that she hung. Sebastian often wondered why they took so long to get together because he was pretty sure they had a thing for each other but they were together now.

And then the doorbell ring and he's sure the gods are laughing at him because Uncle Mike and Julie are walking in with a car seat.

"We have something to tell you guys," Mike started.

"We have a baby!" Julie yelled because she couldn't believe she was a Mother. She would always miss her baby that she never got to hold but seeing this little girl made it all a little bit easier to deal with.

And suddenly everyone is yelling and everyone have questions like why no one knew they were even planning on adopting and how long have they been trying and can they hold the baby. And Julie is holding up this little girl with these big brown eyes and mocha skin and she was just adorable.

"I'm a grandmother again!" Eileen yelled.

"I wanted to tell you, we wanted to tell you but we came so close so many time and it fell though, the mothers would hold the baby and couldn't give it up. Then the agency found a mother who had the baby for a few weeks and couldn't keep her any longer. Her family thought she was babysitting for a friend when she returned from college with a baby and her father told her the baby couldn't stay anymore. She only asks that we keep her name as Ana Marisol. So, everyone meet Ana Marisol Juliana Smythe."

Ana Marisol or Ana was a gorgeous little girl. Her Hispanic heritage shone through and her head was already filled with brown curls. Uncle Mikes face had to be hurting was the second thing that Sebastian was thinking and of course he thought about how much he wanted to have that one day. He wanted a family of his own. A husband to share in the joys and struggles of life and children to grown and spoil and hope they turn into well rounded adults.

* * *

There will be no Angst, Just Love and Drama!


	2. Misheard and Misrepresentation

This is a little later than I intended but I went out for my birthday and partied for hours and came home at 7 am and had work at 10am and I was done! I had fun though and was whining (dance) so much my waist hurt for two days after. Good times! And Whisky shots are dangerous...

Enjoy

* * *

When Kurt walked inside his house it was to see Burt and Carole curled on the chair. Burt is about to say something when he hears footsteps behind Kurt.

"Burt, Mom, I'm home." Finn yells from the doorway and before Burt fully understands what's going on Carole is out his hand and running to Finn because to have him here when she's been so worried makes her a little hysterical.

"Kid, why didn't you tell me?" Burt wants to know but he's smiling too hard for it to be a scolding.

Dinner was fun, its rare that everyone is together and even more rare for it not to be an holiday and Burt realize he's missed this, probably just as much as Carole even though a part of him whispers that he misses it more. And honestly, Burt is glad that they can make a living in Lima or close to Lima and that he didn't have a play into their decisions because knowing they can be happy where he's happy makes him regret not living a city life a little less. He doesn't feel like a hick when his theatre-loving son can relate to him even if it is something so basic.

* * *

Three weeks before Kurt was scheduled to start work Eileen fell and broke her hip, she was going to need constant care and since Kurt was already signed on it was agreed he would move into the Smythe home. The family assured Kurt that he could use the guest house in the back and his family could go and come as they pleased since he was willing to undertake two clients instead of one.

On the day of moving all of Kurt's stuff into the house Sebastian passed by and saw the train of people and decided to saw hello. He and Kurt hadn't had much time together but they had exchanged numbers with promises to catch up when they were both free.

Sebastian was about to knock when he saw Kurt bent over to lower a box to the floor. It really wasn't fair how sexy Kurt looked bent over with jeans on. He no longer wore the skintight jeans of his youth but the jeans were tight enough to give a show but loose enough to have your imagination fill in the blanks.

"Ahem" Burt said from behind Sebastian causing him to jump.

Kurt turned around and noticed Sebastian and his dad in the doorway. He noticed that Sebastian had no box so he wasn't there to help move the boxes reasoned Kurt so he wondered why he was there.

"Hey, Sebastian. Can I help you with something?" Kurt inquired.

"Yes, I was wondering if after you finish unpacking you'd like to go grab a drink?" Sebastian asked. They were no longer teens and even though he was avoiding Burt's gaze because he was caught perving on his son and even though he had no initial intention of asking Kurt out he wouldn't turn down the chance to get Kurt alone.

"He'd finish faster if you help instead of watching him when he's not looking." Burt said to which Kurt flushed when he realize the implication of his Dads word.

"I'd love that." Kurt said right before Beth came running in followed by a morose looking Noah.

* * *

"Kurt, Mercedes called. Your cell is going to voicemail, she sounds hysterical."

Kurt and Mercedes didn't always speak but whenever they did it was like no time was lost between conversations.

"My phone is dead and I didn't get a charger unpacked and didn't want tot leave it in the car." Kurt said. "Dad, let me borrow your phone."

"It's okay kid, I'll call her."

Mercedes answered on the second ring. She was reluctant to tell him what was going on but the yelling in the background and the sounds of broken glass had Burt worried. He'd been to her place a few times before to look at her car and was signaling to Kurt he needed a pen. After writing the address he told Kurt to keep Mercedes on the line. He had hoped that the restraining order would've kept her drunkard father away but it seem it was too much to hope. He knew that once he found Mercedes she was helpless to his verbal assault that would revert her back to her childhood. It was even worse since her mother had filed for divorce taking her younger siblings and leaving town. Mercedes heard from them occasionally but her mother always feared her ex-husband turning up and harassing or worse, using his silver tongue to charge his way back into her live and home.

* * *

"The police was hauling him away when I got there. She's a mess though, Carole gave her something to help her sleep and her car is basically totaled. " Burt informed the family.

"I tried calling her mother but the number is disconnected." Kurt said. "I hate to run out so quick but I officially start tomorrow and the drive will take me awhile."

When Kurt got home it was to find Sebastian in his living room breaking down boxes.

"What are you doing here' Kurt asked.

"I didn't want you to come and find the place still a mess and I know you'd try to do it tonight and plus I wanted to know how your friend was doing."

"I'm not sure what to say, but thanks. And yes, I COULDN'T have slept knowing the place was still a mess. She's doing well, I Invited her to dinner her tomorrow. She'll need some time away from her home. She won't feel safe there." Kurt supplied.

"Well, she has you and your family. And so by extension me and my family." Sebastian told him.

Kurt wasn't sure how to take that information so he simply nodded,

"Goodnight Kurt, see you in the morning." Sebastian said as he walked away towards the main house.

* * *

Beth has plans for Kurt and her. She's waiting for her daddy to drop her off when she hears the phone rings. She's about to answer when her daddy yells he'll get it. Beth can't hear much only her dad nodding and crying and saying yes over and over again. Beth hates seeing her parent's cry, the last time her mommy cried she got sent away and even though she loves her dad she still thinks she did something why her mommy doesn't love her anymore.

* * *

Noah grabs the phone and hears Shelby voice. She sounds a little better than the last time he spoke to her. The surgery went well. The doctors are sure they caught most if not all of it. A few more few weeks and a few more test and they'll knows a bit more. He's crying. He feels the tears running down his face and the salty tears on his tongue and he knows that if Beth hears he'll have some explaining to do but he's just glad he won't have to tell her bad news anytime soon.

And then Shelby drops a bomber on him. She realized that even though she misses Beth during the worse of her illness she missed performing more. She missed leading a team to a championship more. She's feeling so guilty but she feel that she gave up on her dreams too early and she wants to make Beth living with him a permanent thing and he thinks it's the fact that she almost died and that she doesn't mean it.

He's trying to interrupt her so that she'll stop and listen but she keeps going and so he yells her name. And Beth realizing her mommy is on the phone grabs up an extension in a hurry just as Shelby yells, "I don't want her…" and before Shelby could finish Noah hears the something drops in the living room. He walks the few feet and realizes it's a phone and Noah knows. He knows Beth hears Shelby and he realizes that the pain he was trying to withhold has been placed on his daughter. He hangs up without saying goodbye to Shelby because Beth's crying and wheezing and he sweeping her into his arms and trying to comfort her.

* * *

Eileen watches Sebastian watches Kurt like he's a spy or ninja. She's sure Kurt knows he's there half the time because he's been joined to the hip with Ana and she's not the most subtle cooer around. Sebastian wasn't what his grandmother would call a baby person but he sees how well he's taken to Ana. Julie still comes by even though they've told her she doesn't have to but it gives her a semblance of normalcy and it gets Ana used to other people and Sebastian has been reminding her before she leaves everyday that he'll be home for the rest of the summer and he's totally free in the morning if she wants a break from Ana.

She sees Kurt looks at Sebastian sometimes too but he's subtler about it. He looks at him between confused and intrigued. Whenever Kurt sees Sebastian with Ana his face softens and he looks longingly at the two of them. Sometimes though she can almost see Kurt trying to harden his heart at the sight and Eileen wondered what hurt Kurt so badly he's trying to turn his heart from love.

Julie is going to surprise her husband at work and finally take Sebastian up on babysitting Ana for the afternoon. Sebastian isn't planning on telling anyone that now that he has Ana and knows that Julie isn't around he's feeling sllllightly overwhelmed but not enough to call her back. He's swinging her in the back yard when he hears approaching footsteps. He looks up and sees Kurt standing awkwardly like he's trying to decide something.

"Would you like to join some of my friends and I for dinner tonight?" Kurt asks.

"I'd love to. I was wondering when we would cash in the rain check from the other night."

Kurt's smiled. He's not ready for a relationship but he's been reasoning with himself. If he was ready to leave Blaine then he was ready to end the relationship. If Blaine cheated prior to him ending the relationship and he found out when he was leaving anyway he's more upset at the manipulation Blaine did than the ending of the relationship itself. And that is what Kurt's afraid of the manipulation from someone he loves. He's been talking to his Dad and after his Dad listen and he cried it out he knows that Blaine wasn't right. He had told Carole some of the other stuff like he was starting to develop shame in his body and Carole had told him that Blaine was insecure and was trying to make him the same. He didn't fully believe it but he was on his way.

* * *

Mercedes and Finn arrive together since they are coming from the same place. Mercedes looks tired and Kurt can tell she's been remunerating the incident with her father over and over again. It's been a few days but it usually takes her awhile to get over it no matter how much of a front she puts on to anyone else.

Noah and Beth arrives a few minutes later and Beth is so sullen that Kurt is motioning to Noah to ask what's' wrong. Noah mouths later, after dinner and Kurt nods.

* * *

Dessert is apple pie and ice cream and Beth won't eat any. She's barely touched her dinner and Noah was sure she would've cheered up. Sebastian offers to play with her on the swings so she could get some fresh air and ordinarily Noah would offer to go himself but everything is starting to take a toll on him.

Noah and Kurt are watching Sebastian play with Beth, He's pushing her on the swings and she seems better than before. Mercedes and Finn have offered to do the dishes and give the two of them time to talk.

Kurt's listening and that's all he can do. He doesn't interrupt or offer empty words and Noah's grateful but at the end of the day he doesn't know how to fix the problem and he knows Beth is hurting and since Rachel hasn't kept in touch and had expressed resentment towards Beth in the past he doesn't reach out to her.

* * *

"Did your mommy ever stop loving you?" Beth asked Sebastian suddenly.

Sebastian doesn't know what to say he's sure the question is being asked for a reason and he doesn't want to make a situation worse unknowingly.

"When I was younger and naughty I thought she did." Sebastian said

"Well, my mommy doesn't love me anymore and I haven't even been naughty. I'm just not her real daughter so she doesn't love me as much." Beth counters

"Is that why you were so sad, I don't know your mommy but I know she loves you very much because she adopted you and your now a big girl that means she took care of you, right?" Sebastian tried to reason.

"No, she hates me. She said it, I heard her. She doesn't love me and soon everyone will and …" And before she finished she ran off towards the main house.

* * *

Noah saw Sebastian's face and immediately knew something was wrong. He'd only stopped looking through the window for a few minutes. He'd realize Sebastian had it under control or so he thought.

"What happened?" Noah demanded.

"We were talking and I was telling her that her mommy loved her and she started yelling and then ran away." Sebastian rambled off.

Mercedes and Finn who had heard the racket had come out everyone started trying to search and calling out Beth's name.

Sebastian had gone into the house to get flashlights to aid in the search of some of the darker corners of the yard when he heard voices in the kitchen. His grandfather sat at the kitchen table with a grumpy Beth trying to convince her to talk. He looked up and saw Sebastian and the relief on Sebastian's face and realized they'd been looking for her.

"Your Dad has been really worried about you." Sebastian said to Beth. He texted Kurt and told him where they were.

"I was sitting her and your grandpa came in." Beth said not sounding sorry at all.

"I know you're sad but running away made your Dad scared." Sebastian tried.

"He'll get tired of me eventually so I'm doing him a favor." Beth said.

"Come here, Beth" Noah said.

"I'll stay with Sebastian's grandpa and he won't get tired of me." Beth

Noah was feeling awkward, he didn't want to divulge all his business in front of strangers but the pieces of the puzzle they had might make him look like a horrible father so he switched to Yiddish that he had been teaching Beth.

"_Have I ever left you_?" He asked

"_No but you will. Mama did!"_ Beth said

"_Oh, little Beth, you mama didn't mean that. She was upset she thought she was doing it to help you. "_ Noah said

"_She said she didn't want me. I heard her I know she meant it."_ Puck could only scoop his daughter into his arms and tried to comfort her.

Kurt was standing in the background thanking the stars and moon his employers where so understanding. Most people would've thrown a fit at the lifetime movie moment going on in their kitchen so late in the day but Sebastian's grandfather was really cool about it.

"Beth, come finish your hot chocolate. We never got around to it and I'll tell you the story of the time I found a leprechaun and almost stole his gold."

Sebastian smiled because whenever his grandfather told that story, no one could stay mad for long.

Line

Kurt offered Noah the chance to stay the night. After the emotionally draining talk with Beth and Beth hyped up on sugar and insisting on sleeping in the main house since she was staying with Kurt anyways.

When Kurt finally got to talk to Sebastian by himself he was thankful and nervous. Sebastian had been a great help to him and nervous because they had time alone.

Sebastian stepped closer and kept smelling Kurt. Kurt couldn't help but smile and be ruffled at the behavior.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"Smelling you," The duh was left unsaid but it was there nonetheless.

"When are we going on a real date, no grandparents, no employers, no friends, just us getting to know each other? Sebastian asked.

"Next Friday?" Kurt said

"I' really want to kiss you now. Can I? Sebastian asked.

He saw the briefest of nods from Kurt before he bent slightly to capture his lips. And he could taste the French vanilla crème that Kurt uses in his coffee and he could taste Kurt. And it was weird that Kurt taste exactly like he smells but so different. He wants to wrap himself into the flavor and essence and into Kurt.

Kurt whimpers into the kiss before he smiles and withdrew his tongue and pulls away. He's had a sample and damned it all if he didn't want the whole platter! He's breathing a little heavy when Sebastian reaches out to run his fingers in his hair.

"I've wanted to do that since I saw you fix your bangs the other day." Sebastian offered as an explanation.

"Goodnight Sebastian." Kurt said with a glance backwards as he walks away.

Sebastian was fine with Kurt having the last word tonight. After that kiss he would've been fine with Kurt doing just about anything and he got to touch Kurt's hair. And while he hadn't lied to Kurt about why he wanted to touch his hair he hadn't been exactly honest either and he knew he'd have something that would push him over the edge tonight. He could picture his hand was Kurt's mouth rosy and red and pert just for him. And he knew what Kurt's hair would feel like under in hand has he guided his head back and forth. He was hard just thinking about it.

Kurt wasn't entirely innocent either but he had felt so sexy based on one kiss and Sebastian's reaction that he was becoming a little bit more confident again in himself. Once when Sebastian had grinded into him during the kiss he'd almost squealed when he felt what Sebastian was working with.

* * *

So, Kurt and Sebastian are going to be making progress but I don't see them having sex in less than four chapters because they have to talk first. I'm a secret Finncedes shipper and I will have some more side mentions of them but they won't be a featured pair as much as Sebastian and Kurt.


	3. Love is Slow to Build

Sorry for the delay. School,Work and a upcoming vacation. Now, onwards: Note that this is a filler chapter. Not much progress Kurtbastian side.

I might add to this later.

* * *

Finn and Mercedes both had a nice time _speaking_ to each other. Mercedes thinks that the main difference is that they are actually listening to what the other person is saying. All too often people ask habitual questions and don't listen to hear what the answers are. They had left Kurt's place a little late after the thing with Beth running and hiding from Sebastian and had decided to go for some ice cream and talk some more about old times.

There was so much about each other that they didn't know and so much that they had in common. Fin heard that although Mercedes loved to sing her faith was very important to her. They talking about how little she's dated since returning to Lima and why she's actually glad she's taken her time. They talk about Finn's time in New York and how much shit he's put up with Rachel as a girlfriend. They talk about how much people have returned to the Lima area for various reasons. Some people had felt so lost in a big city, some people returned for a sense of normalcy and some people returned because they realized that outside of Lima they were nothing. Being the High School Quarter Back or the Prom Queen for Junior and Senior Year meant nothing to the rest of the world. They spoke for so long that they ended up getting coffee together when suddenly Finn groaned. It was a store that always had emergencies that really weren't emergencies. Finn needed to head there and since he was Mercedes ride she had to tag along.

Mercedes had reservations about Finn but seeing him in action was surreal. Gone was the indecisive boy and her was a leader. He took charge of a situation after less than a minute of assessing it and he lead with a calmness that invited others to follow him. Mercedes doesn't think he was inside the store for forty five minutes but he left smiling and most of the employees were saying goodbye to him as if he was an old pal.

"The employees seem to like you." Mercedes noted.

"Hmm. They're cool actually the problem is they panic too quickly. The old manager was too involved in the day to day and the employees never got to grow so now that the Assistant Manager has been promoted to Manager we have to get her out of the habit of calling me for everything like she used to do. She's a good leader and all her decisions would be fine but she's afraid to lead." Finn commented.

"I can see how that could get tiring." Mercedes pointed out.

"Actually, its way better than NY. Cutthroat doesn't describe NY and in NY the region focused too much on numbers. Many good managers have lost their job due to the focus on numbers and sales and profits. This region focus on numbers but they look at the overall picture. It's nice. I can have a life." Finn replied.

"Like dating?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes, like dating but it's hard to date when the person you want to date is staying with you." Finn said with an uncharacteristic wink towards Mercedes.

"It's not hard as long as they leave the house and do date things. And what if this person doesn't want to date right now?" Mercedes asked nervously.

"Then I can wait. I'm not in a rush. We both have things to settle but I'm willing to take it as slow as the person wants. Show them they are worth waiting for." Finn said.

"Maybe they need to know that. Maybe they haven't heard that enough: that they are worth something." Mercedes edged.

"As long as they don't let Burt hear them say that, after he lectured them he'd list all the ways they'd be great." Finn said. " Do you remember that time in college you and Kurt had a misunderstanding about something and didn't speak for months and you called Burt and Kurt was there and you hung up the phone when you realized it? Well, Burt thought Kurt hung up on you or something and was ready to chew Kurt out till you called back. We all care about you Mercedes and these last few days seeing you getting comfortable and being relaxed and enjoying yourself or singing when you're starting dinner for Carole. I haven't seen grinding like that since a club in New York. I'm attracted to you Mercedes but it's easier because I know the person you are and can be. I'm willing to wait for you because you are worth it."

* * *

Kurt wakes up to Noah yelling at someone. He's a bit disoriented and wonders what he could possibly be arguing about so early.

Kurt makes his way towards the living room and Noah is yelling even more loudly than before or maybe it's because he's closer than he was before.

"Shelby, you're so fucking selfish sometimes. I can see you where Rachel got it from." Noah said and Kurt cringes because that's a slap in anyone's that knows Rachel, there were few more self absorbed than her.

Noah stares down at his phone as he realizes that Shelby has hung up the phone on him.

"She won't apologize to Beth. She thinks it's better this way. She thinks its best daughter thinks she's unlovable." Noah tells Kurt and he's sounds so broken that Kurt doesn't know what to do so he just envelopes him into a hug.

"She's making me hate her. I thought she would have Beth's best interest in mind but she's only thinking about herself. She doesn't think I'm scared? I'm terrified. I have a kid fulltime that depends on my for everything, I worry sometimes I'll screw it up like my dad did. But, knowing how sweet Beth is, how much she's like me and how much she loves me and tells me that every time we talk on the phone or Skype: I couldn't leave her if my life literally fucking depended on it. She's acting as fucking selfish as Quinn did."Noah said.

Kurt hasn't seen the Puck side of Noah in years and he's always known that it would be something Beth related that would make Noah lose his cool.

"If she doesn't wake up soon, I'll get a lawyer and make it permanent. People can't walk in and out of her live she needs adults she can depend on all the time not when it's convenient for them."

Kurt watched as Noah tried to reign in his temper. He could see Noah was ridiculously close calling Shelby and cursing her out but he would regret it later on if he did so Kurt decide to try and distract him.

"I'm sure Beth is convincing Julie she's allowed more hot chocolate than should be legal."Kurt said and after having met Julie a few times he's sure Beth wouldn't have to do much convincing. Julie has twice made him breakfast when he offhandedly had mentioned how much he was in the mood for something. He loved Carole, he really did she was like a mother to him without trying to replace his mother. Sometimes he thought of her as a mother and didn't correct someone if they assumed but when Julie had placed a cup of coffee in front of him he'd been overwhelmed with her perfume that smelled exactly like the one is mother used to wear. And if Julie had noticed his eyes tearing up she didn't say anything. That night he'd call Carole and they had talked for hours. His dad was worried something had happened and was worried and ready as always to come see him. Kurt remembers the conversation with Carole.

_Julie smelled so much like my mother, I couldn't get over it. If this was a few years ago I would've been a mess but this time I missed her without actually missing her. Does that actually makes sense?" _

_Carole had only listened as she always did. When Kurt had first called to speak specifically to her when he was in New York she had been so happy and over the years she had grown to see him as a son. Carole was ashamed when even a year after marrying Burt she still felt as a stepmother to Kurt and it wasn't because she didn't love him but because she felt to do otherwise might make Kurt hate her for trying to replace Elizabeth. And she knows Burt struggled with some of the same feelings with Finn but Finn never knew Christopher so it was an easier transition for those two, sometimes she wished it wasn't so easy because she and Kurt had stand on the outside for a while waiting for that easy acceptance from each other._

* * *

The first voice Kurt hears is Sebastian and he's talking to Julie and his grandfather. Kurt makes his way in and Julie has crepes on the table and they are steaming and that makes him think Julie has some secret psychic skills.

"I'm headed back to bed Kurt, the wife and I want a lay in, we can start at twelve."

And Kurt knows then that she had a rough night with her hip and didn't fall asleep until late. He's been noticing a decline recently but he's hoping it's only temporary but with the elderly sometimes you never knows.

"Daddy" Beth says as she runs to hug Noah.

"I'm sorry I ran away. I was just so mad." Beth whispers into Noah's hair.

"We'll talk about it later." Noah says as he ruffles her hair and hugs her to him. With Shelby acting as stubborn as every, he might be forced to tell Beth some awful truths he'd rather avoid but he needed her to know since Shelby had already fall through on her weekly call to Beth and based on his conversation with him wasn't likely to call even him anytime soon.

* * *

Sebastian sits next to Kurt and watches as Kurt eats. He notices that while Kurt doesn't over indulge he also doesn't shuffle the food around his plate.

"How did you sleep?" Sebastian asks.

"Fine, as usual. Still a new place so it will take some getting used to." Kurt responds.

"I bet you'll sleep better with me next to you." Sebastian says with a smile.

"_Annd_ there's the Sebastian I met as a teenager." Kurt says with a laugh. "Maybe, I would sleep better with someone next to me, I'll have to ask Noah..."

Sebastian narrows his eyes at Kurt because all indications had told him Noah and Kurt were friends.

"to let Beth stay over more often. The company might help me sleep." Kurt teased.

He'd purposely trailed off his sentence and while he never expected Sebastian to be the jealous type he didn't miss the narrowing of the his eyes and the sideways glance at Noah trying to size him up and while he wouldn't used Sebastian's (adorable) jealousy against him he recognized immediately the difference between him and Blaine immediately. Blaine would've made some underhanded comment that would've called Kurt a cheater and tell him no one would want him at the same time. It was a skill Blaine had honed to perfection and Kurt was never more glad to be away from him.

"I see what you did there," Sebastian said. "I can't be jealous of Beth though, she's adorable."

"I think so too." Kurt said.

"I'll see you later, Ana and I have a date." Sebastian told Kurt.

"I'll try to contain my jealousy." Kurt joked.


	4. Sometime patience is the Key

"So, I had to kidnap you to finally get our date."

"No, it's just your grandmother wasn't feeling that great and I didn't want to be far."

"We're sitting on the porch Kurt."

"I can see that. You never made it clear where we were going."

"I know and for that I apologize."

"So, ..."

"So…we've spoken but always about your friends never ending problems, my family increasing dependence on you and I'm pretty sure Beth is moving in."

"Your family has an adopting people complex. Carole loves when Beth visits so she gets pampered there too but here she has a few more kids her age."

"It's not that. We may be rich but we have always been pretty close. The me you knew when I was at Dalton wasn't the me my parents raised."

"I figured that out the day I saw you kissing your grandmother all over her face as she tried to push you away."

"My grandmother is like my best friend but she only became my best friend when I started being honest with her. All of them blamed themselves thinking they didn't show me they cared enough but they took me to task. I love my parents and seeing my dad cry…that shit broke my heart."

"I know what you mean. When I wanted to move back to Lima at first my dad said no. I was devastated. About two weeks later I refused to talk to him, I let all his calls go to voicemail and then I heard him on the phone, he sounded so broken. I called him back and he said me not calling proved why he didn't want me home. He thought I was doing it out of obligation and since he said no I felt relieved enough to cut them off. I felt my dad finally realized how much of a disappointment I am as a son and gave up. Carole yelled at the both of us so long I had to conference my cell phone with the house phone so the cell could charge. I started looking for a job the next day and here I am."

"My father and I are pretty cool; too cool sometimes. When he heard I was "becoming the village bicycle and trying to give everyone a ride" he took me to get tested like every time he saw me. Even though at that time I wasn't sleeping around anymore. He seemed more relieved than I did when I got back clean results even though I was always safe and there was certain thing I wouldn't do with a hookup."

"My dad and I both tried to pretend that I wasn't having sex with the boyfriend I was living with. "

"How would that work?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, we would both ignore the topic like the elephant in the room it was. And there wasn't anything overtly sexual about our relationship. Sometimes, I would ignore certain sites I would see in the laptop history to just a make myself feel better but I knew deep down that the problem wasn't me nor was a problem us, it simply was."

Kurt thought aloud.

They talked about everything and anything they could for hours and they both felt like even though this wasn't the classic first date, this was something that was perfect for them. This focus on Sebastian's parents marriage and his aunt and uncle's marriage and his grandparent's marriage and compared to how often you saw them tell each other love you. They loved each other and it showed and he wanted that and he thought it was attainable with Kurt.

Kurt told Sebastian about his parent's marriage and how much he missed his mother after she died. He told Sebastian about how sometimes he slipped up and called Carole "mom" and how he would have nightmares of his mother crying about it and he would feel as if he had betrayed her. For isn't that the ultimate in being a mother? To know that your child calls you, and only you, "mother". He never talked to his father about it because he didn't think he would understand and didn't want Carole to feel as if she was second best.

* * *

"Stop spying on them."

"Listen, when my son pursues someone directly in front of me he's asking to be spied on."

"Yes, but anyone would thing you're his mother the way you fret over him."

"I do not fret, I worry. It's my right as a caring concerned father."

"You're as bad as Mom and Dad. Beth loves talking about how great Kurt is. He hung the moon and the stars, they know a lot about Kurt since he also spend time taking care of Mom. I think we've crossed the line into creeper employers."

"He loves Julie, she's the only one that gets him to eat big breakfast. He treats Mom and Dad like they are his grandparents. My son is falling for him. His friends all turn to him for help. Even his guests are wrapping Dad around her finger. He speaks to his father at least every other day, they come for dinner when they can. They never make us seem stuck up like some people claim we are. He's honest; I left some papers accidentally in his sight and he didn't even try to peek. I call dibs on him for my son."

"I won't get into how childish you sound calling dibs but I see your point."

He emphasized her point by sticking out his tongue in a raspberry.

"Put that tongue away unless you plan on using it." She replied coyly. He needed no more invitation to move away from the window and into her arms.

* * *

Noah was torn. He didn't know what to do. In the weeks since his daughter has been living with him she refused to speak with Shelby on the phone. She was withdrawn and sullen unless she was at Kurt's; then she lit up like the stars he enjoys seeing his daughter this way but reasonably he had to make some kind of break through and Shelby who he thought might've tried to call again had stopped all communications and it was frustrating him. With the upcoming school year starting he was worried how it would affect her grades.

He knew that the coming few months would be crazy he only hoped he would be able to weather the storm and still come out the same or even a better father.

"Beth" Noah called out.

"I'm in my room." Beth answered.

"How would you like to go and visit grandpa Burt for a few hours, I have to do some errands and I can't take you with me."

"Okay, maybe we can go see Kurt." Beth said excitedly. A visit to Kurt meant she got to play with baby Ana and got hot chocolate from Sebastian's grandfather and heard stories about everyone in the house.

Noah thought that if someone Shelby made it through her illness he wouldn't say goodbye to his daughter again. It might seem underhanded and he wouldn't tell her if she didn't get better but if some how she became better like in some Lifetime Movie special she wouldn't be able to get back Beth. He had said goodbye to her before and he knew if he had to do it again it would destroy him. He could deal with Shelby hating him if she recovered and he kept Beth from her but he couldn't live with himself if he didn't' at least try to make sure Beth being with him couldn't be contested by anyone.

* * *

Mercedes that about drastic the changes in her life where; her father once a devout Christian had turned violent and a drunk after he had lost his practice in a malpractice suit. He never seemed to have looked back to thoughts of the husband that he used to be. She also thought about Bert and how much he helped and how much he was there for her. He never made her feel as if she was a burden she was always welcomed; family gatherings, holidays in occasions that she shall he would come and get her unannounced knocking at the door telling her to get dressed.

These last few days getting reacquainted with Finn has been amazing. Finn who was though to be the least responsible one of the old gang had stepped up in ways unimaginable and he had shown that the man in a relationship could be emotionally abused too. Rachel had made him questioned so many things about himself that he confided to Mercedes that even his job had started to suffer and she never took what he did seriously. While her name was in lights on off-Broadway, she never let him forget that he was nothing. Hearing this from your high school sweetheart was even more demeaning because he felt he had sacrificed a lot for their relationship but never felt he benefitted from it while he was with her. Mercedes had listened and though how much that sounded like the Rachel she knew multiplied to the tenth power. There was no way she could've lost all that crazy from high school.

* * *

AN: It's been so long but school and work and it was hectic. I haven't abandoned this story but it's only now that I am able to write. I hope I can update in another week.


End file.
